


Intersect

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [339]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Ghostbusters, Jupiter Ascending (2015), Leverage, MCU, Pacific Rim (2013), The Librarians (TV 2014), The Martian - All Media Types, Thunderbirds
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous asked on tumblr:  How well would your fav TV character do in your fav movie verse? Vice versa?i read this prompt and my MIND EXPLODED*hands Nonny a hard hat for safety and releases the brakes*(For reference:Thunderbirds Are Go/Jupiter AscendingLegends of Tomorrow/Pacific RimLeverage/MCULibrarians/GhostbustersAgent Carter/The Martian)





	

 

1) Thunderbirds Are Go/ Jupiter Ascending:

Kayo cursed this dress, the universe, her own damn stupidity. But this wasn’t her life, despite what they said about her genes, and her instincts were floundering, leaving her feeling lost and adrift in ways she never had before. 

Around them, stretching back as far as she could see, the synths applauded politely, dumb as their programming.  Beyond the glass that let them look out to the stars, the ship’s guns fired over and over again.  Whether they were shooting at her enemy or friend, she had no idea.

Before her, Titus Abraxus smiled with only his mouth, and pushed the wedding contract towards her.  He was certainly not her friend; he was definitely hungry for power to shore up his weak position. She was just a pawn, worth only the seal on her wrist.

Kayo could feel it now, a slight tingle on her skin as her fingers bunched into a fist.  “Sign, my love,” Titus whispered, soft, enticing, a sibilant hiss in the night.

Kayo took the machine he handed her, and, swinging so hard she heard this dress rip, she bashed it into the side of Titus’ head.

Fifteen seconds later, Virgil,  the splice who had first found her, soared in on his rocket boots.  “M’lady?” he asked, shy and unsure and out of place and so _honest_  that Kayo had to smile.  “Are you…do you require assistance?”

Kayo kicked Titus one last time.  He groaned, but did not rouse from unconsciousness.  “I’m good.  Let’s get out of here.”

 # # #

2) Legends of Tomorrow/Pacific Rim:

Sara strode down the hall towards the Command Ring, not even registering the junior officers who scattered before her and regrouped, whispering, in her wake.

She’d heard all the rumours, she knew what they said about her.

_Flew solo….completed the mission…survived…she survived…survived._

No-one ever mentioned Laurel; pilots died all the time, constantly adding their names to the memorial wall.  Sara broke the pattern when she survived.  She completed her mission, and she brought her sister home.  She owed Laurel that.

Sara tried to be done after that, tried to be normal with her sister’s ghosts in her head.  But the kaiju had tainted everything, destroyed everything she cared about.  The kaiju just took and took and took, until the rage inside her wanted to take from them instead.

The new uniform fit her better than she expected. 

The Command Ring was a hive of activity as she entered, every officer seasoned and jaded.  There were no whispers here, no rumours, and Sara passed by, unremarked except for the salutes that were now her due.

Surrounded by screens at the very heart of the Ring, Felicity and Cisco were speaking almost as one, as close to a Drift pair as there could be outside of a Jaeger.  Standing by, ready for orders, were this Shatterdome’s pilots.

She knew Ollie and Dig from way back; it didn’t hurt as bad to see that sad look in their faces when they turned to her.  If the Canary hadn’t dropped that day, the Green Arrow would have, and she and Laurel would have been the one’s nodding their respects.

The others were newer, pairs she’d never flown with.  The Firestorm was fresh off the production line, an old pilot trying a Drift with a new rookie, and that could go only one of two ways.  

She’d heard of the Waverider, knew of Captain Hunter’s reputation, and she nodded a greeting even as she made a note.  The others, she recognized names but had no context.  She glanced around the circle, matching faces to files.

“Marshall Lance?” Felicity, said, turning in her chair, her smile warm beneath tired eyes.  “Breach signal confirmed.”

Cisco leaned back, tipping his head so he could look upside down up at Sara.  “It’s a big one, too, boss.”

Sara exhaled once, feeling Laurel’s ghost stiffen her spine, lift her chin.  “Pilots, listen up,” she snapped.  “Here’s what we’re going to do.”

3) Leverage/MCU:

Eliot threw the shield as hard as he could, watching it ricochet off two parked trucks and a building to hit the rent-a-goon on the back of his skull.  He dropped silently, and as Eliot trotted over to retrieve his shield, he tapped open his comm. “Iron Man, Widow, report.”

In his ear, there was a grunt, then a sound of something wetly hitting concrete.  “West side clear,” Parker said, barely out of breath.

“Yeah, well, that’s great, that really is, but that’s because all of them are on the East side.”  Eliot was still getting used to Hardison’s rapid-fire, non-stop chatter.  Parker told him that’s just the way he was, that he didn’t mean 90% of what he said.

Eliot was starting to think that, in this time, no-one said what they meant.  “Widow, can you…” He stopped, startled, as a fanfare started to play, loudly, across the comm channels.  “What the hell?”

The music died down to acceptable background levels.  “Careful, or Director Devereaux will wash your mouth out with soap.  And that, dear Captain, was some triumphant music to let these guys know that greatness is coming through.”

Eliot rolled his eyes and muttered something that Dum-Dum used to say.

Hardison wolf-whistled.  “She’s gonna need a scrubbing brush for that Cap- woah, ok, a tank, did not know about the tank.”

Eliot closed his eyes, just for a second.  “Widow?”

“Already on my way, Cap,” she promised.  “Go find the target, we’ll keep them busy.”

Shouldering his shield, he took a deep breath and began to run.

4) The Librarians/Ghostbusters:

“Get ready!” Eve yelled, feeling the now-familiar shimmy of her proton pack powering up.  

Above them, the ghosts were streaming together, coalescing into one giant, monstrous form.

“Well,” Jones said, appearing beside her, head craned back to taking in the glowing mass which was now taller than the surrounding buildings.  “That’s new.”

There was nothing about this situation Eve liked; they were cornered by an enemy who could pass through walls, Ecto-1 was who-knows-where, and still the ghosts kept coming.  “We’ve gotta find the source.”

Beyond Jones, Cassandra was trying to study her scanner while never taking her eyes off the monster.  “I don’t understand, we’re right on top of the source.”

“Please don’t say sewers,” Jones mumbled, one hand holding up his weapon, the other flying over the small console he had strapped to his wrist.  Normally, Eve wasn’t a fan of Jones’ habit of field testing his new gadgets, but right now, she’d take any advantage.

“Not sewers.” Stone’s weapon was cradled in his arms, and a bit of ectoplasm was still clinging to his shoulder.  “Subway.”

Eve assessed the situation and came to the obvious conclusion.  “Go.  I’ll buy you some time.”

“No!”  

It was spoken as one voice, and Eve took a tiny moment to feel pride in how far they’d come.  “If you don’t close wherever these things are coming from, it’s over for the city.  Maybe even the world.  We’ve got one chance, don’t argue.”

Cassie was shaking her head.  “No, we’re not leaving you to face _that_  alone.”

Before Eve could answer, there was a tooting horn, and Ecto-1 fish-tailed around the corner.

Eve felt her brow furrow as it came to a stop beside them.  “Jenkins?”

Jenkins stepped out, already slinging a proton pack over the shoulders of his fine tweed jacket.  “Well, this is a mess.  Shall, we Colonel Baird?”

Eve nodded tightly.  “You three, go.”

They ran.  Eve turned to Jenkins, matching his tiny smile with one of her own.  “We need a plan.”

Jenkins nodded at Ecto-1.  “I have a suggestion.”

Eve glanced over the equipment strapped to the roof, taking in the changes Jenkins had made. Her smile grew.  “Okay then,” she purred, resettling her weapon and flicking off the safety.  “Light ‘em up.”

5) Agent Carter/ The Martian

Peggy woke, gasping and in pain.  In her ear, a carefully engineered synthetic voice was droning its warnings.  “Danger: Oxygen levels low.  Recharge or return to base immediately.  Warning: suit breach…”

The sounds drifted and merged, her ears clanging like they were struggling to find equilibrium.

Her memory was hazy, the pain intense, but training was a lifeline - hazard warnings meant find shelter.

She almost blacked out, crawling across the rust-red sands, following the tone of the Hab beacon until, finally, her grasping fingers found the airlock control.

Inside the Hab, it was peaceful, silent except for the fading sounds of the storm outside.  Her helmet released with a hiss of differential pressure, and the clanging sensation eased as she gulped in lungfuls of air.

The Hab was silent.  Peggy forced herself up off her knees and staggered over to Angie’s workbench.  The emergency kits were right where they should be.

It took an hour, full of blood and the occasional scream.  Only then, wrapped in a silvery blanket, still shivery from shock, did Peggy let herself look.

All the sensors confirmed it.  The MAV was gone.

She was alone on Mars.


End file.
